


Peanut Butter

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Peanut Butter, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Haruka X Taiki AU short oneshot/ All Taiki wanted was some peanut butter...





	Peanut Butter

It was already noon when Taiki finally woke up. The chirping of the birds outside her window and the bright light that was pouring in had finally managed to wake her up. She groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she sat up in her bed.

She sat there for a moment, quietly staring at the wall as she tried to gather the energy to do something. Her stomach rumbled ever so slightly, catching her attention for a moment.

"Oh, that's right." she muttered to herself, as she remembered that she was going to make herself a sandwich first thing in the morning. She had had a strong craving for peanut butter that had started around a week ago and she had finally gone out and bought some the night before.

She stood up from her bed, grabbing her robe off the floor and putting it on slowly, relaxing in it's warmth as she slowly exited her room.

She walked downstairs slowly where her wife was sitting on their couch holding their two year old daughter Mariko in her lap. Haruka was too busy playing with the giggling girl to notice her wife's presence.

Taiki smiled softly at them as she walked into their tiny kitchen. She pulled open the cupboard door where she'd put the jar of peanut butter only to find that it was completely licked clean.

"Haruka!"

She heard the sound of feet running over in a panic, as the blonde appeared, a guilty look on her face as she held their daughter tightly in her arms. "Yes, Taiki?" she asked nervously.

"Did you eat my peanut butter?"

Haruka shook her head furiously as she pointed at the tiny blue eyed brunette in her arms. "She did it!"

"Mariko, is that true?"

The little girl shook her head and pointed an accusing finger at Haruka. "It was mommy!"

Taiki groaned as she shook her head in frustration. "I just want one thing and now it's gone..." she muttered, just as she felt herself be wrapped in a gentle hug.

"Gomen Taiki, we'll go buy you some more peanut butter." her wife whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Arigatou."

Haruka pulled away and started heading towards the door, shouting that they'd be back in a bit. Taiki sighed as she watched them leave, her head pounding as if she was in a thunder storm.

She slowly walked back upstairs and opened the door to their ensuite bathroom. She smiled as she walked over to the sink, picking up the small but precious little object she'd left there the night before.

Two little pink lines on a white stick were all it took to make her smile grow even bigger.

"I'll tell her when she gets home." she said quietly, as she placed it gently back on the counter.


End file.
